1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill arranger for discriminating bills and sorting them based on the discrimination.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 11-64111, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bill arranger for discriminating bills and sorting them based on the results of the discrimination is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-21437.
The bill arranger comprises a loader, a conveyer, a discriminating device, a plurality of stackers, and a wrapping device.
The loader loads a number of stacked bills, and sends the bills one by one into the bill arranger.
The discriminating device discriminates the bills sent from the loader into the bill arranger depending on the denominations of the bills.
The conveyer conveys the bills, which the loader sent into the bill arranger, to one of the stackers and the wrapping device, based on the results of the discrimination by the discriminating device.
The stackers stack the bills conveyed from the loader by the conveyer. The stackers are exposed to the outside to allow an operator to remove the bills stacked therein.
The wrapping device stacks a predetermined amount of bills transferred from the loader through the conveyer, and wraps a tape around the stacked bills.
Conventional bill arrangers can not only sort the bills loaded in the loader according to denominations but also perform various types of sorting processes, e.g., sorting bills of the same denomination into obverse bills and reverse bills. The stackers do not always stack bills of the same denomination. Therefore, an operator must keep in mind how the bills are sorted into the stackers. However, since the sorting processes are various, the operator may lose track of how the bills are sorted into the stackers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bill arranger which allows an operator to easily confirm how bills are sorted into stackers.
To achieve the purpose, the bill arranger of the present invention comprises: a loader for loading bills and feeding the bills one by one; a conveyer for conveying the bills fed from the loader; a discriminating device for discriminating the bills conveyed by the conveyer; a plurality of stackers for stacking the bills, which are conveyed by the conveyer, so that the bills can be removed; an operating device for selecting one of sorting process modes which defines a method of sorting the bills loaded in the loader; a controller for delivering the bills, which are fed from the loader, to one of the stackers, by the conveyer, based on the results of the discrimination by the discriminating device, according to the sorting process mode selected by the operating device; and displays, separately provided for the respective stackers, which can change displayed contents.
When the bills loaded in the loader are fed, the conveyer conveys the bills. While conveying the bills, the bills are discriminated by the discriminating device. Based on the results of the discrimination by the discriminating device, the controller delivers the bills to one of the stackers according to the selected sorting process.
Thus, the bills are stacked in the stackers. The respective stackers have the separate displays. The respective separate displays display how the bills are sorted into the stackers. Even when various sorting processes are selectable, the operator can easily confirm the details of the sorting of the bills stacked in the stackers.
One of a plurality of sorting process modes is selected with the operating device, the controller indicates the respective details of sorting of the stackers according to the selected sorting process mode on the corresponding displays.
The respective separate displays display how the bills are sorted into the stackers. Even when various sorting processes are performed, the operator can easily confirm the details of the sorting of the bills stacked in the stackers according to the selected sorting process mode.
The displays indicate at least one of the number and sum of the bills stacked in the stackers.
Because each display displays at least one of the number and the sum of the bills stacked in the stacker, the operator can easily recognize the respective amounts of the bills stacked in the stackers.
The bill arranger further comprises a general display in common for all the stackers, which can change displayed contents.
The general display displays the total number or the total sum of the bills in all the stackers which is the information common to all the stackers. Thus, the operator can recognize the information common to all the stackers.
The general display indicates at least one of the total number and the total sum of all the bills stacked in the stackers. Thus, the operator can recognize the information common to all the stackers.
The general display indicates one of the total number and the total sum of all the bills stacked in the stackers, and indicates whether the total number or the total sum is selected.
The general display indicates one of the total number and the total sum of all the bills stacked in said stackers, and indicates whether the total number or the total sum is selected. The operator can recognize whether the number or the sum of the bills is displayed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bill arranger which can prevent bills, which are stacked by stackers, from being inadvertently extracted by an operator.
To achieve the purpose, the bill arranger of the present invention comprises: a loader for loading bills and feeding the bills one by one; a conveyer for conveying the bills fed from the loader; a discriminating device for discriminating the bills conveyed by the conveyer; a plurality of stackers for stacking the bills, which are conveyed by the conveyer, so that the bills can be removed; an operating device for selecting one of the sorting process modes which defines a method of sorting the bills loaded in the loader; and a controller for delivering the bills, which are fed from the loader, to one of the stackers, by the conveyer, based on the results of the discrimination by the discriminating device, according to the sorting process mode selected by the operating device.
The respective stackers have shutters controlled by the controller, the shutters allowing the removal of the stacked bills when the shutters are opened, and preventing the removal of the stacked bills when the shutters are closed.
When the bills loaded in the loader are fed, the conveyer conveys the bills. While conveying the bills, the bills are discriminated by the discriminating device. Based on the results of the discrimination by the discriminating device, the controller delivers the bills to one of the stackers according to the selected sorting process.
Thus, the bills are stacked in the stackers. The respective stackers have the shutters controlled by the controller. When the shutters are opened, the stacked bills can be removed. When the shutters are closed, the bills cannot be removed. Thus, the bills stacked in the stackers are prevented from being inadvertently removed by the operator.
There are two conditions one in which the removal of the bills from the stackers is allowed, and another in which the removal of the bills from the stackers is not allowed. Only when the removal of the bills from the stackers is allowed, are the shutters opened.
Thus, the bills stacked in the stackers are reliably prevented from being inadvertently removed by the operator.
The closed shutters are fixed so that the shutters cannot be opened.
The closed shutters cannot be manually opened. Thus, the bills stacked in the stackers are more reliably prevented from being inadvertently removed by the operator.
Further, the respective stackers have position changers for changing the positions of the stacked bills, the controller controlling the position changers to change the positions of the stacked bills when the shutters are opened.
Thus, the stacked bills, which were hard to remove, become easy to remove. This improves the working efficiency when the operator removes the bills from the stackers.
As the shutters are opened, the position changer changes the positions of the bills.
The same driving source is used to drive the shutters and to drive the position changer for changing the positions of the bills. Thus, the costs are reduced.